campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DemocracyRevival
My name is Roland Aranjo and I've been active in politics, campaigns and government service for the past twenty-eight years. I believe it is time for us to declare our power to revive our democracy. I just declared my candidacy for President on a democracy revival platform. My focus is on our broken democracy. Is there someone one who willing to help me set up a wiki-campaign? :Hi Roland, :So, my first question is whether you think a start from scratch grassroots campaign is the most effective and efficient use of your personal resources. :If so, you're welcome to create a set of pages here on Campaigns to help you build campaign infrastructure and a platform. That's why we're here. :Chadlupkes 20:49, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Chad, I really appreciate your response. I've been a campaign consultant for the past five years, mainly representing candidates in Southern California. I've worked for a state elected official, so I do know the mechanics of a traditional political campaign. At the same time I can not continue to support our broken down democracy. My message is, we have the power to revive our democracy. Eventually, what I want us create is a Citizen's E-Legislature, a place for everyone to legislate. In the meantime, I plan of creating wiki-issues based campaign, it would be great if it was user friendly. I don't really want to start from sratch. If there is something already in development then that would be best. In the meantime I'll start putting together the pages. Thanks :I'm with you 100% on the need to engage, educate and empower people to be the change they way to see in the world. I just had to make the decision that running for office myself was not a viable option, nor a good use of my resources. :Creating change on the level that you are talking would require a constitutional amendment, if not a complete constitutional convention. I think that's beyond the scope of what we need to focus on at the moment. What we need is to push things in that direction, without expecting instant change. :What particular issue do you want to focus on? Or are you talking about deeper infrastructure development for a host of issues? Chadlupkes 22:10, 26 June 2007 (UTC) I think the most basic issue is the state of our democracy and how it is not meeting the needs of so many Americans. I do agree this is a longer term issue, however, we should start building support for a democracy revival sooner as opposed to later. In the mean time, I am going to start by figuring out how to set up a wiki-issues campaign. I would appreciate any assistance you can offer is this effort. Thanks Warning, rant ahead... "The state of our democracy" is that people don't get involved in the existing systems, are not educated about how the existing system works, and don't have anyone capable or willing to teach them what they need to know. The illusion of smoke-filled rooms is just that, an illusion. I've been involved for about 4 years now, and I have my own ideas, so I started talking to people. And nearly everyone that I've talked to was ready to or already in the process of starting from scratch. It's a really successful method of destroying the change movement in general, isn't it. Convince them that the existing systems will not work no matter how hard people are willing to work, thus preventing their efforts from even getting off the ground. Wiki-based issue campaigns are all over the Internet, and growing like crazy. And they're growing by people deciding that what someone else has done isn't good enough and they need to start something new and do all the work to develop a user-base. And the more people that do that, the weaker the overall movement will become. If you want to check out the list just here on Wikia, all of them need help. Then there is dKosopedia, SourceWatch, MorePerfect and dozens of others. They each have their purpose, and they all have their market. Campaigns is for people to talk about candidates and ballot issues, because we've found issues capable only of splitting the market and creating edit wars. So, what do you want to do? I'm building the infrastructure underneath the issues, and focused on local politics here in the Seattle area. Chadlupkes 00:00, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Chad, :My desire would be to build on what has already been developed. I am not interested in starting from scratch. Let me also say my experience has been of a very traditional campaign nature, going door to door talking to voters, sending out mailers etc. During the last campaign I was involved with as the Consultant/Manager for a Los Angeles City Council race, it became crystal clear that our democracy is not working on a local as well as a national level. What I am looking for is some guidance on how best to build (not from scratch) a wiki-campaign. I also agree that far too many people have become disconnected from our political system. How do we create some alternatives? I appreciate your feedback. Thanks ::Online infrastructure is no substitute to door to door or other types of organizing and outreach, but it can be used as an underlying and supporting infrastructure. The best Wiki-based campaign in the 2006 election was Pete Ashdown, and it's a good example to follow. But it needs to be combined with a strong ground campaign. ::For the project of fixing our overall democracy, however, I'd recommend a few books. The first is Tao of Democracy by Tom Atlee, and the second is Politics the Wellstone Way by Wellstone Action. ::Otherwise, ask your questions in your Forum post and we'll see what we can do. Chadlupkes 05:19, 27 June 2007 (UTC) YouTube Do you have anything on YouTube? If so, you can easily embed them here at Campaigns Wikia, (or any Wikia, for that matter). If interested, see . Jaywin 03:09, 27 June 2007 (UTC)